


Lo schiavo di ghiaccio del drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ghiaccio bollente [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Introspection, M/M, Master/Slave, POV First Person, Sexual Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un mondo in cui i draghi sono padroni e gli uomini i loro schiavi.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomFairy tail; M/M; slavery!AUPrompt di C.F.: Slave.A viene venduto come schiavo a B, le sue sorti si capovolgono quando salva la vita a B rischiando la propria. Ora B vuole riscattare la condizione di A.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Ghiaccio bollente [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056779
Kudos: 1





	Lo schiavo di ghiaccio del drago

Lo schiavo di ghiaccio del drago

Nel nostro mondo sono i draghi a comandare. Assumono forme umanoidi e vivono da signori nei castelli.  
La razza umana è costretta ad obbedirgli e a fare tutto ciò che desiderano.  
I contadini che lavorano le loro terre senza possederne di proprie sono al grado più basso della società. Considerando che i mendicanti sono vietati e quando vengono trovati agli angoli delle strade vengono giustiziati.  
Spesso le famiglie contadine più povere sono numerose. Perciò vendono come schiavi alcuni dei loro figli.  
Non era il mio caso. Mio padre possedeva un piccolo appezzamento di terra.  
I draghi combattono da sempre contro i demoni che imperversano in ogni regione del Nord. Uno di essi ha sterminato il mio villaggio, ha ucciso i miei genitori come quelli di molti altri, mandando a fuoco la mia casa.  
Io all’epoca ero solo un bambino molto piccolo. Perciò sono finito in orfanotrofio, come tanti miei coetanei.  
I bambini orfani possono avere solo due destini.   
Il mio compagno di stanza, che era quasi un fratello per me, era bruttino. Aveva i capelli grigiastri, i denti storti e un pessimo carattere, anche se era particolarmente intelligente. Perciò è diventato un servo in una corte.  
Io, invece, sono stato meno fortunato. Sono nato con dei capelli di un blu intenso e un bel visetto. Non sono divenuto uno schiavo qualunque, ma uno cresciuto per il diletto del suo signore.  
Non c’è da stupirsi quindi che, appena raggiunti i quattordici anni, io sia stato venduto.  
Mi hanno insegnato ad essere docile, ad obbedire. Il mio cuore è diventato di ghiaccio e questo dai miei occhi si nota. Però so dare piacere. Ho passato tutta la vita nudo, con il marchio sul petto ben in mostra.   
A tal punto che adesso non saprei stare vestito, mi darebbe fastidio perfino.  
Il mio padrone era altolocato, parecchio in alto nella gerarchia.  
Era l’erede del clan dei draghi di ferro. I draghi sono divisi in clan e quelli del ferro sono tra le tre grandi famiglie. Non c’è da stupirsi, quindi, se può permettersi di litigare col rampollo della prima famiglia.  
Natsu era un ragazzino viziato dal padre, una vera testa calda alla ricerca di scontri sempre più potenti. Si vocifera, a causa dei capelli rosa, che ‘sua madre’ non sia la sua vera madre e il signore dei draghi di fuoco abbia avuto una relazione con una demone.  
I clan dei draghi non vanno d’accordo tra loro. Si rispettano, non scoppiano guerre ufficiali, ma spesso si attaccano di nascosto. O nelle grandi feste finiscono per dare vite a piccole risse, come quelle che vedono coinvolti Natsu e il mio signore.  
Il mio padrone non aveva per niente un buon carattere. Anzi, quando sono arrivato qui si comportava alla stregua di un mostro sanguinario. Rideva sempre, mostrando i suoi inquietanti denti aguzzi.  
Si muoveva con una furia, mettendo in mostra i muscoli o facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli mori, aguzzi come scaglie.  
Ogni clan ha le sue caratteristiche. Quelli del ferro sono ricoperti di piercing in ogni angolo e anfratto del proprio corpo. Lui non fa eccezione e posso assicurare che essere posseduti da un uomo massiccio, feroce, con dei cerchietti di ferro sul membro non è la più bella delle esperienze.  
Sono sopravvissuto, mi sono anche abituato ai suoi baci che sanno di metallo, lo stesso di cui si nutre.  
Ho pensato, invece, che sarei morto una volta in cui si è divertito in modo particolarmente brutale con me.  
Mi ha massacrato di botte e mi ha appeso, sanguinante, ad un albero. Fuori faceva freddo, nevicava, e mi ha lasciato appeso a croce lì fino al mattino. Probabilmente essere nato nelle terre del Nord mi ha agevolato.  
Il fatto che io sia qui, comunque, è un miracolo.  
Come è un miracolo quello che è accaduto tempo dopo.   
Deve essersi accorto di aver esagerato. Perciò ha iniziato a cambiare, un po’ alla volta. O forse era la mia compagnia, come ripete sempre.  
Non mi faceva più dormire fuori al freddo nella cuccia del cane, ma nella sua stanza ai piedi del letto.  
Ha iniziato a farmi mangiare veramente, con la scusa che scheletrico ero meno attraente. Con una motivazione simile ha iniziato a farmi usare il suo bagno personale. Alla fine si può dire che mi ha permesso molte cose in nome della mia ‘estetica’.  
Quando sapevo benissimo che lacero, sporco di fango e sangue, lo eccitavo di più.  
Non avrei mai pensato che la mia vita sarebbe cambiata completamente, un giorno. Fu improvviso come era stata improvvisa la fine della mia famiglia per mano di quel demone.  
Stavamo viaggiando in carrozza quando fummo attaccati da un sicario.  
Non ci sono prove per dimostrarlo, ma tutti sanno che era stato mandato dalla famiglia dei draghi del veleno. Volevano uccidere il mio padrone. Si vocifera che siano stati loro a far uccidere il fratello maggiore di Natsu, un drago particolarmente intelligente e di classe, erede prima di lui.  
Non sono né un mago, né uno stregone. Però nel mio villaggio viveva una strega molto potente. Ogni tanto veniva ad aiutare noi bambini dell’orfanotrofio. Lei aveva perso sua figlia, che si era tramutata in un demone, e riversava su di noi il suo affetto. Mi aveva insegnato qualche innocuo effetto col ghiaccio.  
L’ho utilizzato per distrarre l’assassino. Quel tanto che è bastato al padrone per trasformarsi in drago e sbranarlo.  
Da allora il padrone è diventato un altro. Mi ripete sempre che mi deve la vita. Mi sorride, mi tratta da suo pari. Se fosse per lui avrei dei vestiti e degli oggetti.   
Non riesce a capire che per quanto ci provi non convincerà mai gli altri draghi a farmi diventare un uomo libero, figuriamoci uno di loro.  
Ha iniziato a dire alla sua promessa, l’erede dei draghi di sangue: Erza Titania Scarlett, che vuole sposare me.  
Ora quando facciamo l’amore è dolce e mi fa dormire sul suo petto muscoloso la notte. Mi accarezza e mi riempie di gesti d’affetto. Mi fa persino giocherellare coi suoi piercing.  
Ho timore che gli altri draghi finiranno per decidersi a ucciderlo.  
“Gray…”. Sento che mi chiama e mi volto, giocherellando con l’unico ricordo che ho di mio padre: un ciondolo che porto sempre al collo.  
“Padrone…” sussurro. Non voglio gli succeda niente, non ho mai voluto perderlo.  
Lui risponde: “Chiamami per nome. Chiamami Gajeel”.  
Vorrei poterlo fare. Vorrei davvero perché… alla fine credo di dover ammettere almeno a me stesso che lo amo.  
“Non posso” rispondo.  
Per noi non ci sarà mai futuro. Sono stato già il più fortunato degli schiavi ad aver avuto lui come padrone.  
“Fallo almeno quando siamo da soli” mi prega.  
Annuisco, almeno questo glielo posso concedere. Come io mi concederò a lui ogni volta che vorrà.


End file.
